1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a method, a system, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium for rhythm visualization, more particularly, relates to the method and system to visualize rhythm according to audio or body-motion information made by individual or group.
2. Description of Related Art
A person may swing with rhythm of the music that the person listens to, and even sing accompanied with the music. In the modern technology, some music players are provided to display the geometric patterns with rising and falling music being played. However the conventional technology lacks of any scheme creating the personalized images to be displayed based on the individual's rhythm or characteristics.
Further, the people may be influenced with each other due to the music or in a cordial atmosphere when they stay a music concert or a place gathering of crowds. For example, the people may shake their cellular phones which work as handheld fluorescent sticks with the music. It can be seem as people's rhythms and be used to establish the closer relationship between the performer and audience. However, the people's rhythms are not used to create a group visual image based on the conventional technologies.